The Sin Eater
by elianna.cullen
Summary: One shot. Su amarga encomienda era limpiar a las almas al morir, liberarlas de sus pecados. Pero cuando él cometió el peor pecado, ¿quién sería capaz de cargar con su falta? Edward/Bella.


**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La idea principal procede de una alusión en una película, y la historia es de mi autoría.**

**Dedicado a -Steph-Midnight-. Un saludo especial para ella(s). Y también para Vane. ¡Las quiero, _my dears_!  
**

**IMPORTANTE: Al final está una nota de autor por si hay confusión o algo.**

* * *

**THE SIN EATER**

Corría el incipiente año de 1853, en un desolado pueblecito del norte de Gales, en Reino Unido. Era un atardecer trémulo; la pena se sentía en el aire. Los hogares estaban vacíos, no había niños jugando ni riendo en la plaza principal. En el área comercial del pequeño poblado no había una sola alma, siendo que comúnmente las voces ofertando productos inundaba el ambiente. En la cafetería no había ni un solo comensal. En fin, en el pueblo no había nadie. Todas las personas estaban concentradas en una columna que avanzaba con paso lento y pesado por el sendero que conducía a las afueras. El color negro predominaba en las vestimentas de los hombres y mujeres que, ricos o pobres, acompañaban a la familia del jefe de policía. O mejor dicho, a lo que estaba por quedar de su familia. La multitud seguía de cerca el carruaje que transportaba una elegante caja alargada de madera fina. El jefe de policía y su esposa, quienes aún no podían comprender lo que estaba pasando y lo que ocurriría, eran consolados y apoyados por las personas más allegadas a ellos.

La pequeña multitud arribó pronto al cementerio, justo antes de que el crepúsculo finalizara, antes de que la luz por fin dejara la tierra, y las sombras cubrieran todo el derredor. Los hombres fuertes y serios, trabajadores dedicados a esto, descargaron del carruaje la caja, y la colocaron cuidadosamente sobre una estructura de metal junto a la fosa ya excavada. La señora Swan, la esposa del jefe de policía, estaba desconsolada, todavía al borde del colapso; su pena era bastante para poder soportarla con entereza. El jefe Swan también estaba dolido, pero sacó fuerzas de flaqueza para abrir el lustroso ataúd para continuar con la tradición. Dentro de la elegante caja se encontraba el pálido y agonizante cuerpo de una bella joven. Él la conocía muy bien. Tenía su mismo cabello y nariz, y podría decir lo mismo de sus ojos, pero en ese instante, los ojos de la joven agónica ya estaban cubiertos con el velo de la muerte y no podían compáralos. Ese pensamiento lo asaltó, y comenzó a llorar tan amargamente como su esposa. Su niña, su hija estaba a punto de morir.

Billy Black, el mejor amigo que el jefe Swan podría tener, lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, y lo alejó del ataúd de la joven Isabella. La desconsolada madre era atendida a su vez por sus entrañables amigas, quienes por más que le dijeran que la entendían y la comprendían, no lo hacían. Nadie más que el matrimonio Swan podía comprender la verdadera y honda pena que los embargaba, el estar perdiendo, delante de sus ojos a su única hija. A su querida Bella.

Los mismos caballeros que habían depositado la urna que contenía a la joven, fueron quienes encendieron las velas a los lados de la caja, y la esposa del reverendo colocó el pan y el vino a ambos costados de la mesa, tal y como lo exigía la tradición. La multitud se colocó en posición, formando un círculo alrededor del féretro. Los dolientes padres, luego de despedirse de su hija, fueron acompañados por el reverendo Webber, quien procedió a dar el mensaje que tenía preparado. El sol se oscureció, y pronto las únicas luces que iluminaban el lugar eran las velas del ataúd. Incluso la luna se había negado a aparecer, dando por sentado que hasta ella sentía la pérdida de la joven niña.

El reverendo calló, dando por terminada su participación, y llamó con la campana que sostenía su esposa a la persona que debía continuar con el ritual.

_"Tan. Tan. Tan."_

La multitud aguardó en silencio. Los únicos sonidos que se reconocían eran los callados sollozos de los padres y el ulular de algún búho en el bosque.

_"Tan. Tan. Tan."_

Sonó de nuevo la campana, y entonces se pudo escuchar claramente como alguien avanzaba por el bosque y llegaba a la puerta del cementerio. Los pasos eran acompañados por un lamento. Al oír el rechinido de los goznes de la puerta, todas las personas bajaron sus rostros, cerrando los ojos, y se giraron para darle la espalda al féretro. Del círculo se formó una brecha entre la familia del doctor del pueblo, los Cullen, por donde pasó una sombra negra, envuelta en una túnica de color borgoña oscuro. La sombra levantó ligeramente su capucha, y con sus tristes y penetrantes ojos, que la tenue luz de las velas revelaron de un color verde, miró por un instante a la esposa del doctor. Ella derramó una lágrima al sentirlo pasar.

La sombra entró al círculo, y en medio de tropiezos avanzó hasta el ataúd. No dejaba de lamentarse, con ahogados sollozos, y maldiciendo su existencia como nunca antes. Por fin pudo acercarse a la urna, y lanzó un grito que heló el corazón de todos los presentes. Un grito que transmitía dolor, un dolor tan intenso que sólo lo podía ser medianamente comprendido por los padres de la joven. Era el dolor de la pérdida del ser amado. Esa sombra amaba a la joven agonizante. La pena le calaba en su corazón. Observó por un momento a la dama que moría; la contempló esforzarse por respirar. Sentía literalmente como la misma mano que se la llevaba cada vez más, también se divertía destrozando su corazón.

Pero tenía una tarea que cumplir, y la realizó, con la voz afectada por el llanto y sus ojos derramando incontables lágrimas. Rezó los cantos necesarios, y comió con dolor el pan y bebió la copa de vino, alimentándose así de los pecados de su amada, absorbiendo su maldad y liberándola para que pudiera irse tranquila al más allá. Aunque era inútil, porque sabía que ella no había hecho algo malo en su vida, y si una cosa era, había sido el enamorarse de un maldito. Era haberse enamorado de él.

El pecho de la joven se movía cada vez menos, más pausadamente. El momento se acercaba, y la sombra, el devorador de pecados, no apartaba su mirada de ese bello rostro, que aunque pálido, ojeroso y con el sufrimiento marcado en cada una de sus facciones, era el más hermoso que había conocido en su vida, en su miserable y maldita vida. Los ojos de ella estaban cerrados. Él trazó cada uno de sus rasgos con sus infectas manos, pero sin llegar a tocarla. No quería maldecirla con su toque. Ella era la cosa más pura que conocía, y él se consideraba el ser más inmundo y maldito de la faz de la tierra. Pero aún así no podía evitar amarla.

Mientras veía como la vida se le iba a Isabella, rememoró con triste nostalgia el tiempo que pasaron juntos, el corto pero maravilloso tiempo en que se amaron; el tiempo en que él sí tenía un nombre y una familia, y más que nada, tenía el corazón de Isabella. Ella era la tímida y hermosa hija del jefe de policía; él era uno de los hijos del doctor del pueblo. Se conocieron en el bosque, en un paseo que realizaron cada uno por su cuenta, pero que al final, los senderos los juntaros, y ellos no se atrevieron a desafiar el destino. Se habían encontrado y nunca más se separarían. Estaban conectados, unidos por fuerzas más allá de lo tangible. Eran uno; siempre lo habían sido. Eran felices, todos sus amigos eran felices con ellos, y no podían esperar a casarse. Isabella quería pertenecerle por siempre, y él quería anunciarlo a los cuatro vientos. La familia Cullen la adoraban, y los padres de Isabella lo querían como a un hijo. La fecha estaba fijada, y no faltaban más que unas cuantas semanas para que Isabella cambiara su apellido.

Entonces ocurrió. El devorador de pecados, el hombre que había estado maldito por más de ochenta años murió, llevándose con él los pecados de casi un siglo. Pero ya que él no estaba, se necesitaba a alguien más que cargara con los pecados del presente y del futuro. Como se suponía, nadie se ofreció para ocupar la vacante. Los hombres argumentaban que eran muy jóvenes, que eran muy viejos, que tenían familia o estaban por tenerla. A él ni se le cruzó por la mente el interesarse en ello. Estaba a punto de pasar el resto de su vida con su amada Isabella. No pasó nada por un tiempo. Sólo necesitaban un devorador de pecados cuando alguien muriera, y nadie en el poblado daba razones para pensar en un próximo deceso.

El día de la boda más importante del pueblo, el enlace entre los Cullen y los Swan, la señora Cope, la amable solterona a quien todos querían y quería a todos se tropezó al bajar la escaleras de su casa. No fue muy aparatoso, pero debido a su edad, ese pequeño tropiezo la condujo a las puertas de la muerte. Ese día no hubo boda. Se realizó un consejo a donde asistieron todos los hombres jóvenes y adultos que aun tuvieran bastante tiempo por delante, para realizar un sorteo y establecer al nuevo devorador de pecados. Se colocaron pequeños papeles con los nombres de todos los presentes inscritos en un frasco, mientras que afuera del salón, más de una dama sollozaba, implorando clemencia divina para su esposo, novio, hijo o hermano. Y entonces el jefe Swan sacó un papel y leyó el nombre. Deseó morir en el instante en que sus labios pronunciaron el nombre del joven que desposaría a su hija. El hijo del doctor, el joven y apuesto muchacho, el casi esposo de Isabella fue elegido para la maldita misión. Él iba a ser el próximo devorador de pecados. La pobre muchacha, y la madre del joven no paraban de llorar, aferrándose a él. El joven no podía asimilar lo que acababa de recaer en sus hombros. En un sólo instante su vida había sido maldecida. Él estaba a punto de casarse con el amor de su vida, y ahora su amor era un pecado aborrecible. No hubo tiempo para despedidas. La señora Cope agonizaba, y él necesitaba limpiar el alma de la anciana.

_-I will love you forever._

Fue la última frase que compartió con su Isabella, antes de que unieran sus labios en un intenso y doloroso beso. El último beso que podrían darse. Isabella quedó deshecha, destrozada, y nunca más se recuperó de ese desamor. Ella apenas despertaba a la vida, y poco a poco se marchitó. Él se dedicó, luego de la muerte de la señora Cope, a llorar y maldecirse por la dicha que tuvo a un palmo de su mano, y le fue arrebatada. Se amargó.

Desde ese día ya habían pasado algunos veranos e inviernos, y ahora delante de él, perecía la razón de su existencia, la pequeña luz que iluminaba su maldición. Por eso es que lloraba tan amargamente. Ella era su amada. Ella era su todo. De pronto sus ojos se abrieron y se enfocaron en él, y aunque ya no brillaban tanto como él los recordaba, pudo notar una leve chispa de conocimiento. Lo recordaba. Hacía años que ansiaba esa mirada, y su corazón, que había estado inmóvil todo ese tiempo, saltó en su pecho, y sintió de nuevo la calidez de su amor. La emoción de verse reconocido le impidió notar por un momento que ella realizaba un intento titánico por susurrarle algo. Con mucho cuidado, evitando siquiera rozarla, se inclinó, colocando su oído sobre su boca para oírla. Le costó trabajo escucharla.

_-Love.... you...._

_-I love you too, my dearest Isabella._

No pudo evitar llorar. Hasta que no escuchó su voz, un casi inaudible susurro, no se dio cuenta de cuánto la necesitaba. Era una parte de él, era la parte pura de su ser maldito. Admiró su rostro una vez más, y permitió que ella lo mirara una última vez, antes de inclinarse de nuevo hacia sus labios.

_-Love... you... Edward._

¡Su nombre! Ese era su nombre. Él ya lo había olvidado. Pensaba que haberse convertido en el devorador de pecados le había robado todo, su alegría, su amor, su vida y su ser. No se acordaba de nada, ni de su nombre incluso. Sólo la recordaba a ella, y ella no lo había olvidado. Experimentó la mayor alegría de su vida, y con voz temblorosa, víctima de su agitado corazón, le respondió.

_-I love you so much, my dear Bella._

Dicho esto, se olvidó de todo; de su responsabilidad como cargante de pecados y de la próxima muerte de ella. La besó. Unió con ternura y pasión sus labios a los de Isabella, aunque ella le correspondió débilmente. Acarició su rostro, pasó sus dedos entre su cabello, y siguió besándola hasta que Isabella soltó sus labios. Murió. Cerró con delicadeza sus ojos, y soltó un gemido, un lamento más atormentado que el anterior. Los padres de Bella sollozaron también, comprendieron lo que había ocurrido. Su hija al fin había fallecido.

Edward, la sombra que apenas había recuperado su nombre, se alejó corriendo de ahí. Abandonó el cementerio y corrió hasta su refugio en el bosque. Dejó atrás a los dolientes, y avanzó por el sendero que sólo el conocía. Su corazón, que había revivido hacía unos instantes, ahora le dolía cómo nunca. Llegó hasta un acantilado, y ya no pudo seguir. Se tiró de rodillas y dio rienda suelta a su llanto. Maldijo su sufrimiento, y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Él era el devorador de pecados. La había besado, la había tocado, la había amado. La había maldecido. A esa joven inocente la había manchado con su toque. La había maldecido en su muerte. No podía creerlo. Por su culpa, Bella sufriría. La culpa lo carcomía, y en medio de su aturdimiento, se puso de pie e hizo lo que más razonablemente le pareció en el instante.

* * *

En el cementerio, en cuanto la sombra se había ido, los padres de la joven se acercaron al ataúd. Su hija había muerto. Sus amigos los consolaron. Los hombres cerraron el féretro y con cuidado lo bajaron a la fosa. La familia Cullen la despidió con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella había sido casi su hija, y nadie más que ellos podían entender a los Swan en su pena. En eso todos escucharon un grito más. La señora Cullen de inmediato supo que había sido, y emprendió su carrera al bosque, seguida de su esposo. Su corazón le decía que era lo que encontraría, pero sus ojos querían asegurarse que no fuera así.

En la cima del acantilado estaba la túnica borgoña que había vestido la sombra instantes antes. En el fondo del precipicio estaba un hombre joven, vestido con el esmoquin que había usado el día que no fue su boda. El devorador de pecados se había suicidado, llevándose con él los pecados de las personas que había visto morir, el pecado de Isabella y su propio pecado: el haber maldecido a un ángel.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Sé que esta historia contiene un tema que puede prestarse a otras explicaciones. Debo decir que personalmente no creo en la misión de un devorador de pecados. Creo que sólo Uno puede llevar los pecados de las personas, pero debido a que vi una película que trata un tema semejante a este, se me ocurrió escribirlo. El ritual que se lleva a cabo de verdad ocurría, especialmente en Gran Bretaña. La persona tenía que estar agonizante para que el devorador de pecados lo liberara de sus faltas y pudiera morir en paz. Los pecados de la persona se supone que son absorbidos por el pan y el vino, y de esta forma es en la que se los "come". Pueden buscar un poco más del tema en este link, sin espacios._

_http__ : / / en . wikipedia . org / wiki / Sin - eater_

_

* * *

  
_

**Hola. Este es un pequeño one shot que se me ocurrió hacer ayer en la noche. Se me hizo interesante la idea de un amor prohibido, pero no al estilo de vampiros y humanos, sino por algo más. Sé que la historia puede parecer trágica... bueno, lo es, pero es que este tipo de finales me encantan. **

**Espero su opinión, así que no se les olvide dejarme un review. Me encanta saber lo que piensan.**

**Y para las personas que ya están de vacaciones ¡yaay! Felicidades, disfrútenlas al máximo.**

_**¡Ciao!**_


End file.
